<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me what the rain knows by Nobuko_Felicitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404412">Tell me what the rain knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas'>Nobuko_Felicitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me what the rain knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>星星。<br/>夜空是如此晴朗，如丝如绢的云在月光下愈发透明，星也不因此而逊色。泉奈一颗颗数着，像小时候数糖果。废墟之上的天空一如既往的开阔，冷水般清凉，连泉奈都不免沉浸在其中。<br/>哪怕视野在不停地晃动。<br/>“啊……疼……”腹内激烈的疼痛撕裂了他的幻梦，泉奈一时气急，狠狠地拍上身上那只白色的脑袋。扉间被打得一愣，抬起头时红眼还是迷离的。他们对视了一秒，扉间马上清醒了过来，见他这个样子，泉奈也生不起气了。<br/>“哈……在看什么？”扉间的东西还在泉奈身体里，他没动，两人就这样尴尬地停下了一阵。<br/>“星星。”泉奈说，“总觉得好久没见到了，是错觉吗？”<br/>泉奈两条腿都被扉间抱在肩膀上，扉间扛着腿看向天空，说，“可能是吧，我也不记得了。”<br/>“……扫兴。”泉奈恹恹地说，他又重新躺在坚硬的石地上，仰望星空。“继续，用点心。”<br/>扉间无奈地叹气，他只能重做旗鼓，找好位置，奋力顶上去。泉奈本来还伸展身体，可快感来得太过激烈，像是溺水一般，温吞的水没过头顶，你挣扎着上浮，结果水一次又一次地刺痛你的眼睛，侵入你的鼻腔。<br/>泉奈夹紧了双腿，脱水的鱼一样弓起身。他无法专心去看星星了，他急促地吸气，不时露出呻吟。他的五感消失了，眼前是一片白点，耳边也只剩白噪音样的东西，头不停地磕在后面的石头上，更让人阵阵发晕。他绷紧小腹，最后吐出一口气，蜷缩着脚趾达到顶峰，前端一股股浊流涌了出来。<br/>扉间比他到得慢一些。泉奈忍受着事后近乎忧郁的疼痛，任凭扉间在他肠道内贯穿往复。到达终点时扉间退了出来，射在了一边。扉间舒畅地呼气，低头时看到因为活塞运动无聊而鄙夷地看着他的泉奈。他觉得有点好笑，甚至伸手摸了摸泉奈的头发。<br/>扉间和泉奈并排躺着，夜凉如水，冲淡了几分贤者时间的寡然。<br/>是啊，天上有星星。扉间想。末日到来之前他还经常去天文台观看星象呢，只是这些星星没有看上去那般美好，红色的光圈表示他们正离地球越来越近。<br/>泉奈往扉间的身上靠了靠，扉间侧过头，由于物资短缺，泉奈不能像过去那样每天花孔雀似的收拾自己了，他的脸上有尘土，头发也不那么蓬松，可那双眼睛还是如黑曜石般，有着奕奕的神采，甚至还在嘲弄他。<br/>这片废墟过去应该是一栋两层建筑，有着宽敞的大厅，铺着光洁昂贵的地砖。泉奈摸着凉凉的地面想。古老的帕特农神庙是不是也曾经如此风光过呢？<br/>“看着这样的天空，我又觉得‘乐园’是可能存在的了。”他说。</p><p>距离末日到来，已经过去了七年。<br/>末日并非是某一天，而是混沌无序的数年。现在这个时间能否被算作末日的一天都很难界定，因为……人类尚未死绝。<br/>瘟疫，天灾，陨石……人类文明的高度在短时间内被削减，待到可以清点幸存者时，大地已经荒芜得近乎原始了。<br/>泉奈在混乱中与斑失散，他茫然地在死城里搜寻了几天，最后只能颓然坐在原本是“家”的地方。之后，他遇到了扉间。<br/>扉间同样失去了和柱间的联系，理性的思维不允许他混乱太久，也不允许他坐以待毙，于是他开始一个个确认熟人的生死。<br/>那是个飘雪的夏天，无论是天空还是大地，建筑还是风景，都是冰冷的灰色。他们是画面中的黑与白，隔着一段道路定定地相望。<br/>泉奈站了起来。他慢慢走向扉间，心中想了无数个开头。鄙夷的，嘲讽的，说着冷笑话的。但当他们距离不到一米时，两人还是不约而同地拥抱在了一起。<br/>无需言语，无需交流，他们已经明白，立下了从今以后相依为命的契约。</p><p>“也许吧。”扉间说，夜晚的风让他舒适许多，“有个盼头总比没有的好。”<br/>“哈……每次你说实话都不会有好事发生。”<br/>扉间斜了他一眼，他装作不知道的样子，继续看星星。<br/>“不过，这里应该已经远离污染源了吧？这样想的话，一直往西边走，说不定就真的会有‘乐园’。”泉奈说。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“真是冷淡啊……”</p><p>陨石冲击和地震改变了地形和磁场，依靠无线电设备无法和更远地方的人取得联系。他们能做的只有走一步算一步。<br/>一开始他们寻找坚固的建筑，加固建材来抵御僵尸。扉间去所有可能的地方搜刮试验设备，可研制疫苗的计划很快就不得不中断了。毕竟平时的科研背后有很多生化试剂公司支撑，所有工作都要一个人做的话，要花费几倍的时间不说，耗材也不充足。于是扉间放弃了试验，每天和泉奈一起寻找物资。他们运气不错，找到了相当数量的粮食，还有枪支。<br/>这样的日子过去了一年，之后的某一天，两个幸存者团伙在城里发生了械斗。两人都无意牵涉其中，等风波过了，他们去战场捡剩，结果有一具“尸体”突然“活了”过来。<br/>“还以为是僵尸呢，”泉奈被吓了一跳，因此说话时颇没好气，“看你很痛苦的样子，不如我送你一程吧？”说着，他掏出了腰间的枪。<br/>“别浪费子弹。”在一旁翻尸体的扉间说，“他已经快死了。”<br/>“我倒是很好奇，你们打什么啊，还嫌日子不够乱吗？”泉奈讽刺道。<br/>“……‘乐园’。”那人忽然爆发出一声干涸的呻吟。听到陌生词语的泉奈和扉间都不禁一愣。<br/>“‘乐园’？那是什么？”<br/>还未等他们追问下去，那人便嘎巴死掉了。</p><p>不知道这样的生活能维持到什么时候；不知道城市外面还有着什么；不知道人类寄居的地球什么时候会坏掉……不知道，还能否拥有明天……<br/>在这样的生活中，“乐园”二字宛如沙漠中的清泉，能让人不由自主地扑上去，哪怕是冷酷如他们也不能幸免。两人到幸存者团体打探一番得知，“乐园”存在于外星人遗留的文献当中，据说当旧世界彻底终结，新世界的门敞开之时，它的通道就会打开。<br/>“那东西……不会存在的吧？”回到安全屋后泉奈窝在沙发里，呆呆地望着壁炉。扉间正在看书，听到他的话只淡淡一声，“嗯。”<br/>然而一旦知道某物的存在，有关它的消息就源源不断地涌入他们的生活。扉间埋头在作坊里鼓捣了几天后，蓬头垢面地出来对泉奈说，他证明了“乐园”的存在。</p><p>休息得差不多了，两人从地上爬起，拍拍尘土回到临时驻地去。守夜的队员看到他们一起出现并不惊讶，还点头示意了下。<br/>队员……只剩下十三个人了。<br/>证明了“乐园”的存在后，泉奈鬼迷心窍地问了句，“所以呢？要不要去找找看？”扉间看了他一阵，并没有回答。<br/>不过几番思虑加之又发生了很多事情，最终两人决定踏上寻找“乐园”的旅途。他们召集了一些人，尽可能地筹备了物资，浩浩荡荡地出发了。<br/>当然，事情肯定不会一帆风顺的，而且波折程度往往和人数成正比。队员们伤的，死的，脱队的，叛逃的，中间还出了什么“真王传说”，很多人选择不去寻找缥缈的“乐园”，转而去追随年轻漆黑的王……所以现在就剩下这点人。<br/>回到帐子里，泉奈干脆委在扉间床上，两人有的没的温存一番。扉间是真的累了，很快呼吸就变得绵长沉重，意识进入了无形的异界。</p><p>越是向前，队员就越少。远离污染核心的都市后，迎接他们的是望不到边界的荒原。红色的沙土和岩石充斥着视野的每一个角落，他们必须经常测算水源的位置才行。<br/>两天三夜的跋涉后，他们终于找到了新的水源。幸存者们陷入短暂的狂欢，扉间在提醒他们饮水要适度的同时，也面上露出几分喜色。一双手忽地从他身后抱住，勒得发紧，扉间反射性回头，又瞬间放松下来。<br/>“泉奈……”他话里带着无奈，但心中还是有星点的期盼，像种子般蠢蠢欲动。<br/>泉奈笑着，修长的手指比了个“噤声”的动作，接着不由分说地把他拉到几块大岩石中央，几下解掉他的衣服。为了防止很多东西脱落，扉间把它们用绳子绑得紧紧的，泉奈心急得发笑，说想把它们全撕掉。<br/>“以为还是过去吗？”他提醒道。泉奈拧眉，手上倒是不停，“总说些扫兴的话。”<br/>泉奈把扉间推到岩石上，背阴处的岩石凉得发冷，却很舒适。他压在扉间身上，解开的前襟让两人的胸部得以抵在一起。他捧起扉间的脸，扉间冷白色的皮肤因曝晒而发红，又因风吹而变得粗糙，恐怕他自己也没好到哪里去。泉奈不愿再想更多，他们交换了一个裹挟着砂砾的吻。<br/>他把扉间的裤子退掉一半，手指急不可耐地开拓进去，同时嘴不断吮吸着扉间口中的津液。扉间虽早就习惯他的胡闹，却还是被羞耻感弄得不敢抬头。<br/>“看来确实好久没做了，你这里都变紧了。”泉奈笑道。石头后面传来队员们欢乐的喧闹声，提醒着他们得速战速决才行。于是泉奈只草草按压了几下扉间的前列腺，便提枪刺入了扉间的体内。<br/>完全没有预热好的身体不受控地阻拦着泉奈的入侵，然而泉奈完全没有停下来的意思，他忍痛忍得龇牙咧嘴。<br/>“好干啊……扉间你对我一点欲望都没有吗？”泉奈不开心地撇了撇嘴，又一次亲吻扉间的嘴唇，“还是说你更喜欢在上面？好不容易我想让你舒服一次。”<br/>这一点都不舒服啊……扉间腹诽。<br/>泉奈灵巧的舌滑动在扉间的上牙膛，又与他的蛇相互交缠。无法合上的嘴不断流淌出口水，让过惯了缺水生活的扉间觉得十分浪费。<br/>泉奈刚完全进到里面就开始迫不及待地挺进。扉间完全靠在石壁上，努力放松身体，试图从生涩的痛感中捕捉到刺激的激动。泉奈的一只手抬着他的腿，手指抓得很紧，扉间竟从中感受到了诡异的安心感。他的裤子被退到脚裸，泉奈大发善心地抚慰他积压许久的前端，扉间不禁发出舒适的闷哼。<br/>“这个姿势还是有点不方便啊。”泉奈一边发力一边抱怨。他的手撩动多次后，就有透明的液体从尖端流出，让泉奈的撸动变得顺滑许多。扉间有了感觉，他胸膛的起伏变得明显，呼吸比缺水还干热，他回应着泉奈的吻，甚是乖巧地祈求更多。<br/>只有这个时候才会变乖。泉奈心中嘲讽，胯下动作变大，疼痛让扉间慌乱了一瞬，那双湿漉漉的眼睛在询问他又做错了什么吗？<br/>泉奈笑着亲吻扉间的前胸，轻咬他的乳头，扉间后仰过去，露出一直保护甚好的脖子。因为这部分平时都保护在衣服下面，所以比脸更白一层，让他想起他们还能在柔软的大床上做爱的时候。泉奈咬住扉间的喉结，留下深深的印痕。扉间悲鸣一声又死死压住，他的后庭有了更多体液，顺畅的感觉让两人都更为舒适。<br/>泉奈喘着粗气，混乱地吻着他脸的各个地方。他这次确实很没耐心，只偶尔几次才擦过凸起的硬块，让扉间难以满足。不过泉奈手活甚好，前面的快感冲散了后身的疼痛，扉间眼前一白，也吞吐了出来。泉奈在他体内大幅度地挺了两次腰，蛮不讲理地射在里面。扉间皱眉，果然，他刚一退出去，精液就顺着他的腿缝流了下去。<br/>“哈……”两人交换着狭小空间里的气息，视线短暂地相交。许是为了弥补方才的草率，泉奈又一次亲了亲他的鼻梁。<br/>“宇智波先生——看我们发现了什——”快乐的女声忽然接近又忽然停止。少女看着他们衣冠狼狈，体液横飞的样子，脸腾地红上头顶，她一溜烟地跑了。扉间看向泉奈的表情带着责备，泉奈却不以为意。<br/>“别瞪我。”泉奈笑，“所以说怎么回事？刚刚还性冷淡的样子，一被别人看见反倒硬了？”明明泉奈还在不应期，他却不依不饶地攥住了扉间的命脉。扉间猛然抽气，背部紧紧贴在粗粝的石头上，近乎要陷进去。<br/>泉奈的手指摩擦着他的前端，不怀好意地笑了。“没关系，这次我会好好满足你的。”说着他闭上眼，俯下身将还垂着露水的东西含住了。</p><p>明天，会怎样？<br/>明天会不会就会被疫病传染，由于一件谁都没注意的小事？明天会不会就横死街头，因为谁都未曾意料的灾祸？<br/>什么都是缺少的，什么都是不足的。只有意外不是。<br/>这样的日子过久了，似乎又会重新遗忘这一点。毕竟只有这样，人才能拥有活下去的勇气。<br/>终于，寻找“乐园”的队伍就剩下他们两人。最初和最后形成了闭合的圆。<br/>泉奈和扉间开始没昼没夜的做爱，一旦得闲，扉间也不再计较保存体力的问题。他们额头相抵，身体相连。如同蛇，或是其他什么动物，回归人类最原始的状态。<br/>“我想要你。”成了他们之间说得最多的话。<br/>这就是生物的本能吧？越是恐惧，越是彷徨，对于性与爱的渴求就越强烈。<br/>“我是不是爱上你了？”一天晚上他们躺在废弃的汽车里。座椅上的织物和皮革早就脏得不行，但至少比地面和石头要柔软。泉奈干脆懒得把衣服穿上，腻在扉间怀里。这边的天空一向是晴朗的，泉奈看着星星，深深地呼吸。<br/>“……你要是这么说的话，我岂不是也一样？”扉间挑了他一眼，声音带了笑意。他捏了捏泉奈脂肪率愈发稀少的腹部。<br/>“要是我们有一个是女人，是不是已经生了一个篮球队那么多的孩子了？”泉奈两指钳住他的手指，又反过来握住，粗糙的纹路绞合在一起。<br/>“可能是吧。”他淡淡地说。忽地，泉奈又挺起脖子，吻上了扉间的唇。很干。“还能继续吗？”<br/>“你还能来？”扉间皱了下眉，却并不是在责怪。<br/>泉奈笑了。“确实不行了。只是想和你做。”扉间默默地看了他一阵，他的黑发已然干枯分叉，脸部的轮廓亦不那么年轻，可他依旧是清秀的，俊朗的。于是他俯身用唇贴了贴泉奈的额头。<br/>“睡吧。”他说，“明天还有很长的路要赶。”</p><p>一开始，他们仅仅是相依为命而已。原始社会里，两个人的力量总归大过一个，有点社会学常识都不会选择单打独斗。与其找别人，不如就和他凑活。仅仅是这样而已。后来他们也只是在彼此身上找慰藉而已……<br/>在末日到来之前，在和哥哥们失散之前，他们就是模棱两可的炮友关系，没有什么感情可言，真的。<br/>第一次背着哥哥们搞在一起大概就是出于欲望吧？一个人发起，另一个人没有拒绝，之后就是轮换往复……工作一得闲就开个套房，窗帘也不拉对着万千灯火搞。他把扉间压在玻璃上，一丝不挂。当然，扉间也对他做过类似的事，互相报复。可为什么，现在面对同一片星空，泉奈竟然有了种像极了“爱情”的感觉？<br/>他的心里只剩他，如果现在把扉间从他身边带走他一定会疲惫得站不起来的，一定会心里生生地疼，宛若被剜走了一块的。真是奇怪啊，为什么会这样呢？<br/>“如果……”<br/>扉间在空城里找了些材料，做成了简易轿车，形状和最早的福特车差不多，一运行就发出拖拉机般的声音。不过这也算是种代步工具了。两人并排坐着，轮班开车。<br/>“如果真的找到了乐园的话，扉间想做些什么呢？”<br/>“……”扉间沉默地望着地平线的交界处。这一块的环境又好了很多，到处都水草丰盈，充满生机。蓝天白云在他们耳边，风呼呼地吹过，暖暖的很舒适。“看能不能测绘现在的世界，至少能告诉其他幸存者。”<br/>“没想到你还是个有普世之心的人。”泉奈笑着说。<br/>“你也会想做类似的事吧？”<br/>“嗯，不过在那之前，我想找到哥哥。”泉奈向后仰过头，惬意地望着天上的云朵。“多好的天气啊，如果能放一首歌该多好。”说着，泉奈便哼唱起来。那悠扬的调子和汽车的声音混在一起，跟着他们一同颠簸向前。</p><p>然而命运女神并没有遗忘她最后的子民。一切在某一天戛然而止。<br/>在荒原中，他们遭到了变异生物的攻击。那生物像是大象，可它的样子太过怪异，简直是横空出世的恐龙。逃离时扉间的肩胛骨受了重创，不过他们还是坚持着逃离了。<br/>泉奈一路架着扉间，他并不觉得重，他们两人像是合为一体了般，步伐相当默契。等能确认安全了，泉奈才把扉间轻轻放下，让他靠在一棵树上。当他重新看清扉间的状况，他的呼吸为之一滞。<br/>他从未见过扉间脸色如此惨白，鲜血染红了扉间的半身，也把泉奈染红了。扉间眉头紧锁，咬紧牙关，不停地吸气。<br/>“怎么办？！”泉奈找出绷带，先进行止血，可是创面太大了，骨头还碎在里面，这种程度的伤在什么都没有的情况下几乎没有恢复的可能。泉奈浑身发冷，他把绷带系好，一把捧住了扉间的脸。<br/>“醒一醒！”他甚至没察觉到自己声音中的哭腔，“不要睡啊！”<br/>痛苦侵占着扉间的意识，他睁着眼睛，却几乎看不清什么。听到泉奈的声音，他咧嘴苦笑。<br/>“听到了……”<br/>“……”<br/>“泉奈，我这个样子怕是活不成了。”<br/>“不行！”泉奈抓狂地喊出声来，连他自己都被惊到了。“你不能死，千手扉间！你不能！”他不敢说，不敢说扉间是帮他挡了一下才受的伤，那场景历历在目，哪怕回忆一次他都会刺痛得不行。他一向不认为自己亏欠千手扉间什么，如果能选择的话，他宁愿受伤的是自己。<br/>扉间再一次笑了。“啊，那我大概还能活吧。不过看来必须得休息一下才行。”<br/>“嗯，好好休息……乐园已经很近了，我们一定会找到的！”泉奈跪在扉间身边，握紧了他的手。很凉。<br/>那之后扉间又撑了五天，他的身体一天天衰弱下去，最后两天几乎没有知觉了，只剩下呼吸。泉奈每天照顾着他，好在这附近是一片森林，有丰富的水源，至少能让他把扉间的脸擦干净。他不停地说着话，从小时候说到末日降临，又说起他们过去的每一个队友。扉间偶尔会笑，非常浅淡，不过泉奈看得到。<br/>第五天清晨的时候，扉间好像清醒了过来，他平静地看着泉奈，红色的眼里倒映着金色的阳光。<br/>“我记得小的时候你总是说，早晚有一天会杀了我。”<br/>泉奈抱着腿坐在他身边，执拗地别过了头。他不敢去看扉间，也不敢看太阳。即便如此，他的眼睛已经是一阵酸痛。<br/>“继续前进吧，泉奈。”扉间说，他拔出从不离身的手枪，马上手就无法再拿住它，枪掉落在草地上，他用尽最后的力气，将它推向泉奈。“曾经我想，如果只有一个人能达到那扇门，那一定是我……即便我现在做不到了，你还可以的。”<br/>“……”<br/>“杀了我吧。”<br/>能看到的只有一片黑色，我想感受到你。<br/>泉奈把脸埋在膝间，半晌才猛地抽了下鼻子。他抬起头时，眼泪已经被抹得哪里都是了，眼睛也红得彻底。他挪动着手，仿佛它有千斤重。枪柄并不冰冷，但属于扉间的体温正在流逝。<br/>他慢慢举起枪，瞄准了扉间的眉心，又把枪口转向心脏。<br/>沉寂了不知多久后，河边爆发出十数年未出现过的枪声，惊起一群乌鸦，呼啦啦地飞起。那之后传来的是属于人类的悲鸣。</p><p>乐园到底存在吗？其实是存在的。<br/>废铁构筑的塔里，穿着黑衣的消瘦男人笔直地走向唯一的铁桥。桥只够一个人过去，两侧是看不到边界的黑暗，上方像是没有棚顶，而桥下是焦灼的尸体，动物的，机械的。塔还在运作，能听到不知从何处传出的，巨大的轰鸣。<br/>有变异的猴子突然跳到桥上，泉奈抬枪击中一个，子弹的冲力带着猴子把另一只也推到桥下。又有变异的昆虫爬了上来，他一枪一个打掉，随即拔出腰间的日本刀，横切了守在桥尾的几只僵尸。<br/>几乎没有任何犹豫，脸上亦无任何表情，他直接推开了尽头的铁门。<br/>一片强光将他吞没了。</p><p>风。<br/>睁开眼睛，看到了天空。之后是草地，所见之物只有这二者。<br/>飘着几丝云朵的天空仿佛是盖在大地上的一般，能看见天地交汇的地方。风吹起他的长发，带着温润的气息。泉奈站了许久，才终于缓缓迈出一步。<br/>身后的门早已不见，他在空荡的世界漫步着。他见过林间小屋里居住的孩子们，他们只是笑着，对泉奈的到来并不意外。<br/>“这里是什么地方？”泉奈问。<br/>“是乐园哦！”金发的小女孩说。泉奈笑了。<br/>他走了几天，发现这里有一片森林，林中有着如同镜子一般的湖泊。他深吸一气，深重的凉气进入了他的五脏六腑。有白鸟从湖的另一边飞起，向着无尽的天空。<br/>泉奈坐在湖边，陷入了冥想。当他醒来，他从风衣内侧的口袋拿出一把温热着的手枪。<br/>确实是个好地方呢，乐园。<br/>扉间，你说得对。<br/>泉奈将枪口抵在太阳穴，金属的触感给了他踏实的感觉。他闭上眼睛，耳边响起了远古的寂寥。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>